Strange and Beautiful
by tranquil light
Summary: My second songfic, now a D/H based on the song by Aqualung. Draco is mesmerized by Hermione Granger, but to her, he's invisible and not a part of her world. Will she ever realize that he wants to? *Please Read & Review*


**A/N: All right, this is my _second_ songfic, and this time it's a D/H, so please don't kill me! *lol* Jenni actually recommending I do this for some absurd reason, and after a while I took that suggestion into account. Sorry if it isn't any good, I'm really tired! This songfic is based on the song by Aqualung called 'Strange and Beautiful (I'll Put A Spell On You)'....anyways, hope you like it and here it is!  
  
DISCLAIMER: The song rightfully belongs to Aqualung and Draco and Hermione and all of the wonderful characters belong to the now-pregnant J.K. Rowling!   
  
Strange and Beautiful  
**  
It was a miserable, eerie night in April at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Quiet raindrops could be heard, splattering against the windows. It was dark within the Hogwarts castle, and inside the Great Hall, the candles were casting odd shadows.   
  
Draco Malfoy was transfixed in this scene. His elbows were propped up against the table where he sat, and he gazed uncontrollably. His plate which contained his dinner had not been touched. He seemed mesmerized, and his eyes were fixed on one object alone.  
  
Opposite from him, at a table that seemed so far away, Hermione Granger sat. She seemed a world away, and Draco couldn't understand why she couldn't come closer. Draco had been gazing at her for over two weeks, during every single meal of the day, during Potions class in the dungeons, and outside near Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures class.   
  
He himself didn't understand his sudden fascination with her. But when he saw her, his heart skipped a beat, and everything else was blocked out. Parvati's whining was drowned out immediately at the sight of Hermione. Something about her made him absolutely speechless, and he wondered why it was happening.   
  


_I've been watching your world from afar,  
I've been trying to be where you are,  
And I've been secretly falling apart,  
I see,  
To me you're strange and you're beautiful.  
You'd be so perfect with me, but you just can't see,  
You turn every head, but you don't see me.  
  
_

He knew every action that she did. He knew how she laughed, how she smiled, exactly when she blinked. It was strange to him, and yet, it made absolutely perfect sense. He didn't know whether he was falling in love, or whether it was an infatuation, but he had fallen for Hermione Granger...somehow.  
  
And she had utterly no clue. She seemed more concerned with other things, more 'important' things. Draco longed for the day when she would be concerned about him. She was such a delicate girl, and in his mind, a perfect girl. Her world was immaculate, and it seemed that Draco couldn't get inside of it. Harry and Ron, of course, were automatically allowed inside, but Draco was shut out. Draco knew that in order for him to get _inside_ of her world, he'd have to change. And if he'd change, then maybe he would get her to realize that he was there.   
  
For at that moment, with his elbows propped up against the table, Draco seemed invisible to her. He wasn't invisible to Parvati, who was pestering him every other second, but he seemed invisible to Hermione. She would giggle with her friends, take a bite to eat, drink from her goblet, and not even throw a glance at him. He hoped that one day he could get her to just _look_ at him, and instead of seeing right through him, she would see inside of _him_, and know his feelings. And his feelings were that he wanted her.   
  


_I'll put a spell on you,  
You'll fall asleep  
I'll put a spell on you,  
And when I wake you, I'll be the first thing you see.  
And you'll realise that you love me._

  
Draco wished that he could just walk right up to her and confess his feelings to her. He knew he _couldn't_ do that, since it would be interfering with her whole entire world and throw everything off balance, but he wished that he could. He wanted to put his arms around her and tell her all his secret desires and his true thoughts - he wanted to be open with her...no, _to_ her. But he couldn't do that, especially with Potter and Weasel guarding her.   
_  
_He wanted to put a spell on her, like she did to him. Making _her_ realize that he's the one for her. Making _her_ realize that they could be the perfect couple together.   
_  
_

_S__ometimes the last thing you want comes in first,  
Sometimes the first thing you want never comes,  
I know the waiting is all you can do,  
Sometimes...  
_

This was the part that Draco was dreading the most. It was nearing the completion of dinner, and all of the students would be return to their towers where they belonged for the whole entire night. Draco wanted to belong where Hermione was, although that didn't seem meant to be. After all, it was his _destiny_ to be in Slytherin, like his father before him. Yet sometimes, he wanted to be far away from this father, and he wished he had a time traveling device and to make the Sorting Hat cry 'Gryffindor' just so he could be near her.   
  
The plates were at last cleared, and Draco finally blinked. He could hear the house elves muttering in the kitchens below him that he never finished his food, but Draco didn't care. He cared for Hermione, although it was obvious she wouldn't ever care for him.   
  
And it was a cycle. Every morning, noon, and evening, every Potions class and Care of Magical Creatures Class, he would be haunted by her presence. It seemed almost unhealthy, as he wasted his energy, drawing himself ever closer to her, only to hit reality. He would never have her. Sighing, he stood up from his place at the table, and took one last look at Hermione. She seemed as delicate and beautiful as an angel. And if she was an angel, Draco knew he wasn't in heaven. He was trapped in hell, a fire pit. And no matter how hard he tried, he would never make it in heaven.  
  
_I'll put a spell on you,  
You'll fall asleep  
I'll put a spell on you,  
And when I wake you, I'll be the first thing you see.  
And you'll realise that you love me.  
  
_It was as though a black hole was engulfing him, and there was a large emptiness inside of him. Every time he'd see her, he'd want for her glance at him, even if it was for a second, but nothing came. Even when realization hit and he knew he would never make it with her, he would deny that and return every single time, hoping for a change. And although it would probably never come, Draco Malfoy would keep on trying until one day, he would receive a glance from the strange and beautiful Hermione Granger. _  
  
_**  
  
A/N: Sorry, all my songfics end up being _really_ depressing. I can't help it -- bad selection of songs I guess! *lol* Not that this is a bad song or anything, just depressing sort of songs. Yes, but anyways, I hope you do like it even though it is pretty angsty but I can't help it so don't yell at me for that!! Oh, and if you _do_ like it (or don't like it, either one) then PLEASE:  
  
**REVIEW! **REVIEW! _REVIEW! REVIEW_**!  
  
**(I need to calm down, don't I? *lol* Anyways, see you next time!)**_  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
  



End file.
